konoha high school
by Malie-Zann
Summary: yep thats right its a high school fic! its very sad.... main paring is narusasu. WARNING: rape and prep bashing. if your a prep then dont read unless you want to be offended.


AN: HI PEOPLE! wow it feels like forever sense i have wrote a story ugh... many attempts to come up with something good has FAILED T_T oh well........ I FINLAY thought of a story that was actually going somewhere and it stuck i haven't figured out where I'm going with it yet but surprisingly its very sad sasuke is my favorite character but i have been very mean to him oh well enough of my random babble and onto the story! OH PS i know i suck at spelling and i don't need anyone to tell me what i already know i am to lazy to use spell check so deal with it :P

naruto doesn't belong to me blah blah on with the story

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sun slowly seeped through the blinds of the 15 year old's room it was almost 6:30 witch meant his alarm was about to go off. A loud ring came from the clock as the blond fell out of the bed.

"OW! DANG IT DAD! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS PUT THAT CURSED THING ON HIGH!?"

satisfied laughter came from the kitchen

"well naruto you know good and well if i didn't put that on high you would never wake up"

naruto mumbled as he got his clothes on and turned the alarm clock and came into the kitchen to eat breakfast

"its not funny dad" naruto mumbled as he sat down to eat the breakfast his dad had fixed

"kakashi told me about your test scores"

"oh..."

"naruto you need to find a study partner"

"i don't want to"

"naruto!"

"what?!"

"your gonna fail sophomore year!"

"so!"

"ugh... there's no helping you"

"don't worry dad i will find a study partner i just need one that will get me more motivated"

"that's my boy now get to school"

"ok"

naruto picked up his stuff and got on the school bus.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

a pail hand slipped out from under the covers and smacked at the screaming alarm. bandages wrapped around the pail small wrist was stained with blood and burned with Evey movement the boy made with his hands

"ah..."

the black haired boy sat up and stretched every fiber of his being screamed at him for being so stupid as to move. the boy was very pail he rarely got in the sun not because he didn't like the outdoors but because he was normally covered in bruises or couldn't walk. His eyes had dark circles under them due to the lack of very needed sleep and constant stress. his black hairy was messy and stuck to his face from sweat his normal style of hair was well forgotten it would end up messy anyway but today was a new day, today sasuke was going to attend the leaf village high school. His dad and brother just moved to konoha and sasuke was well ready to get out of this house and to school.

"GET YOUR ASS DOWN HEAR NOW BEFORE I COME DRAG YOU!" a loud yell came from downstairs that was none other than his father

"I'M FREAKING COMING!" sasuke got dressed and fixed his hair into his usual style of spiked out in the back and flat in the front. he dragged himself down the stares feeling his legs and hips beg him to stop.

"what took you so long?"

"hmm i don't know why don't you tell me"

"don't smart mouth me boy!"

sasuke rolled his eyes big mistake, a hand flew and smacked him right on the face

"ah!"

"when will you learn"

"when I'm dead"

"do you really want me to call your brother home from work so he can play with you? Do you really enjoy it that much?"

sasuke froze he hated when itachi would do those things he never wanted that

"that's what i thought now get to school!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

sasuke walked to school feeling the burning on his cheek turn to a dull pain great there would be a bruise there grand. He walked into his first class and all eyes fell on him making him shift uncomfortably

"oh you must be sasuke pick a seat" kakashi greeted him

"pick any seat"

sasuke walked to the back and sat down

"antisocial much?" a boy with long brown hair and whitish purple eyes said

"neji be nice!" a girl with reddish brown hair said her hair was in two buns on top of her head

"your going to have to forgive it, it has anger issues"

"i do not tenten! and i am not a it!"

"who is this nice young man?"

sasuke turned to see a boy with fuzzy caterpillars where his eyebrows should be, Wait!, those fuzzy caterpillars was his eyebrows!

"i am rock lee handsome devil of-"

"we know we know" tenten and neji said at the same time waving there hands

"well anyway im rock lee nice to meat you"

"you to"

sasuke looked over at the door to see two boys walk in

"yeah and then i told her we could do it like dogs!"

"KIBA JUST SHUT UP!"

naruto stormed into the class room with his fingers in his ears. sasukes eyes widened as the perfect form of hotness walk toward him. bright blue eyes like the ocean and sky, spiky hair that was golden like the sun, he had a perfectly toned body that was tan but what really struck sasuke the most was the three whisker like marks on either side of his face

"woah whos this guy?"

"this is sasuke"

"oh hi sasuke im naruto"

"h-hi...."

"wow you don't talk much do you?"

"n-no"

"oh well your no fun"

for some reason naruto saying that hurt him but why he shouldn't care. naruto plopped down beside sasuke

"no im just kidding i know your really shy i can tell but don't worry i can tell were gonna be great friends!"

sasuke smiled he liked this he had a Friend something inside sasuke made him feel like he had the butterfly's could naruto be the cause of them? Naruto smiled at sasuke as class started.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

the bell rung which meant it was time to go to there next class

"hey sasuke let me see your schedule"

sasuke did as naruto wished

"WHOA"

"w-what"

"we have the exact same schedule! come on I'll show you your next class"

both boys entered there next class P.E and sat down

man the teacher here gives me the creeps"

"he couldn't be that bad"

just as sasuke said that a tall man with pail white skin long black hair yellow snake like eyes and purple eye shadow stepped out

"holly crap"

"i know right?"

"is his dad Michal Jackson?"

naruto busted out laughing as he drew the attention of orochimaru

"would you like to share the joke with me?"

"uh.... sasuke just told me a funny blond joke..."

orochimaru turned to look at sasuke as his irritated face turned in to a sly smile as he looked sasuke up and down

"well hello sasuuuuke-kuuuuun"

just the way orochimaru said his name sent bad shivers down his spine

"welcome to P.E now go dress out"

"i cant i have no clothes"

"naruto will let you borrow some"

"yeah! come on sasuke!"

naruto grabbed sasukes hand and pulled him to the locker room. both of them got dressed as sasuke was relieved that his bruises where cornered. both boys walked back out as orochimaru looked over sasukes body

'_what nice legs i would love to touch... just like his whole body'_

orochimaru felt hims self get hard

_' he looks broken maybe he wont be so hard to fuck although, i would love to hear him scream and fight'_

sasuke noticed the attention he was getting and unknowingly griped narutos hand

"what the heck?"

"s-sorry...."

"its ok i just don't want my girlfriend to think where going out"

"GIRLFRIEND?!"

as soon as sasuke said that a girl with long purple hair and the same color eyes as neji walked out with a cheerleader outfit on that was so low sasuke through her boobs where going to fall out and the skirt was so short it had to be against the dress code

"who is this?"

"oh this is sasuke"

"the new kid?"

"yeah baby"

sasuke felt sick to his stomach

"i... im gonna go take a shower..."

sasuke rushed off filling the tears fall down his cheeks he wanted naruto but he couldn't have him he wanted him so he could help him with all the things he had went through but that would never happen now. he took off the clothes that naruto had gave him and turned on the shower and let the watter run over him for getting all his pain just for a moment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: wooo i thought this chapter was never going to end! pretty sad so far but hey it will get better ^_^ oh um next chapter just gonna warn you now RAPE *chough* anyway next chapter also prep bashing so you have been warned


End file.
